


Don't Go

by tolomer



Category: Metro 2033 - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Smut, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolomer/pseuds/tolomer
Summary: *writes something for the first time in over a year and it's pure smut* okay





	Don't Go

Pavel stopped when he felt a hand on his wrist, gripping at his skin with a tender warmth. He turned back around to face his partner, Artyom, sprawled out Kate Winslet style on the twin mattress supported by 3 creaking egg crates. His loose long sleeve shirt, dipped collar, hung low on his chest, showing off his lightly tanned collarbones and upper pecs. His lips slightly puckered and agape, bedroom eyes and tousled short-cut hair in the deep yellow light of the desk lamp looked like magic to Pavel. He gulped for a moment.

“M-my meeting—,”

“Please don’t go yet...”

Those four words cemented Pavel’s decision to in fact skip the meeting. He undid his belt and slowly, torturously slowly, took of his jacket and laid it on the desk. Artyom moved back toward the wall, sitting up and enjoying the show with his hands in his lap. He himself was wearing nothing else than boxers. There was a warm, comfortable silence between them as Pavel undid his zipper and, finally, removed his boxer briefs. He stood naked, except for a white undershirt that had seen better days, and was half a size too small. Artyom gulped himself, seeing Pavel in the buff. He was a lot… bigger, than Art was. He knew it by now, but it still lit a fire in his belly every time. Pavel stepped forward and propped himself over Artyom, knees on either side of him, and sat squarely in his lap. Artyom giggled under his breath and brought both hands to Pavel’s face, bringing him in for a deep and gentle kiss. They sat and kissed for a few more moments, before Pavel pulled away and looked into his partner’s eyes. Flustered, with deep pink painting his cheeks, his eyes darted straight downward. Art was still in his shirt and boxers, which Pavel quickly did away with as best he could while sitting on him. He grabbed both of their dicks and held them together in his right hand, gasping slightly at the hot and familiar sensation. Artyom closed his eyes and bit his lip; Pavel’s rough and boyish hands felt so good, and his dick was harder than ever. He pulled him in for another kiss, this time rougher than the first, and his hands moved from Pavel’s face to the back of his neck. He loved to hold Pavel by the neck and shoulders, it felt so intimate and close. Pulling away from their kiss, Artyom whispered into Pavel’s ear, and met with a nod got up. They switched positions, Pavel now sitting on the makeshift bed and Artyom kneeling in front of him on the floor. Pavel propped his arms up with the extra pillows, and rested his head on the wall, watching Artyom with his heart in his throat. Art pulled up right under Pavel, and, grabbing the head, kissed the bottom of the shaft of Pavel’s dick. He continued with a bunch of little kisses across the base, nuzzling himself into Pavel’s crotch (which earned him a good back arch from Pavel) until he finally gave in and asked— 

“Please…”

Artyom chuckled and winked up at him before taking the tip into his mouth. Pavel’s dick may not have been the longest in the world, but it was “a thick fucker,” according to Artyom (by accident, out loud, the first time he saw it). He moved up and down as slowly as he could, taking about half of him into his mouth completely. Pavel moaned into his balled up fist, and placed his left hand across Artyom’s cheek, motioning him up and down a little slower. Art finally pulled away from his dirty work and looked deep into his partner’s eyes, silently asking for more. Pavel smiled biting his lip and nodded. Shifting around on the tiny twin bed, Artyom ended up on his back with his head on a pillow, Pavel in front of him on his knees and oiling up his fingers. Pavel turned his attention to Artyom, putting the bottle down and adjusting for the best angle. Art felt a slight pressure at his ass hole, and took a deep breath in and out, relaxing himself as best he could. Pavel’s middle finger slid in half way before meeting resistance, at which point he began to move it in and out. Artyom’s insides were incredibly hot and slick, and Pavel was having trouble keeping it slow and steady. Art too already had his face buried in his arms under the pillow, trying not to squirm with pleasure. Pavel pulled his middle finger out nearly all the way, and stuck in both his middle and pointer fingers. Artyom bottomed more often than not so it wasn’t a huge deal, but the sudden increase in size gave Artyom a new jolt of warmth and pressure. At this point Artyom had one hand clawing at his own thigh and the other balled up in a fist under his pillow. Pavel marveled at his husband’s beautiful body— slightly pudgy, slightly tanned, slightly dirty.

“Pavel please—”

At that Pavel’s dick got so suddenly hard it almost hurt. He picked up the oil again and lathered himself well, continuing with the other hand to scissor Art. Pulling his fingers out Pavel positioned himself low, knees spread, and pushed the entire head of his dick into Artyom. Art’s back arched and he gasped, hiding his pleasure pretty poorly. As the first half of Pavel’s soda can dick pushed its way inside, Artyom continued to jitter his hips around in ecstasy, breathing deeply and slowly. Pavel took his hands from Artyom’s hips and put his elbows on Art’s pillow, on either side of his face. For a minute or two they stared into each other’s eyes, breathing into their faces as Pavel continued to move in and out. Finally pulling away from their locked gaze, Pavel kissed Artyom jaw, then his ear, moving down to his neck and peppering him with little butterfly kisses. Art laughed, sighing into Pavel’s kisses and feeling his dick push its last inch inside him.

“Pav…”

Pavel came back to his face and kissed him deeply, breathing only through his nose. Artyom’s legs wrapped around Pavel’s waist and in a few furious, final movements, the both of them felt themselves finish, spattering their stomachs and Artyom’s insides. They lay there for a few minutes, Pavel collapsed on top, catching their breath and giggling like virgins as their eyes met.


End file.
